The present invention generally relates to devices and methods to treat an eye of a patient, and more specifically to drug delivery systems that provide extended release of a macromolecule therapeutic agent to an eye in which a device is placed, and to methods of making and using such devices, for example, to treat or reduce one or more symptoms of an ocular condition to improve or maintain vision of a patient.
Interest in the use of proteins and antibody fragments for treating ocular diseases has increased in recent years. One challenge with macromolecules is delivering them into the vitreous in close proximity to the retina. Another challenge is maintaining therapeutically effective amounts of such therapeutic macromolecules within the eye for sustained periods of time.
Intravitreal implants have been described which include non-macromolecule therapeutic agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,081 discloses ocular implant devices made from polyvinyl alcohol and used for the delivery of a therapeutic agent to an eye in a controlled and sustained manner. The implants may be placed subconjunctivally or intravitreally in an eye.
Biocompatible implants for placement in the eye have also been disclosed in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,210; 4,853,224; 4,997,652; 5,164,188; 5,443,505; 5,501,856; 5,766,242; 5,824,072; 5,869,079; 6,074,661; 6,331,313; 6,369,116; and 6,699,493. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040170665 (Donovan) describes implants which include a Clostridial neurotoxin.
It would be advantageous to provide eye implantable drug delivery systems, such as intraocular implants, and methods of using such systems, that are capable of releasing a macromolecule therapeutic agent at a sustained or controlled rate for extended periods of time and in amounts with few or no negative side effects.